candycrush071fandomcom-20200215-history
Candies
Candies are the main element in Candycrush071 and are present in every level (even though levels might have more or less colors). There are six candy colors in the game. There are regular candies and special candies. Regular Candies These are the main ones, and require at least 3 of them in a row to be matched. Red Candies - In the main color pattern, they are present in levels with 5 and 6 colors, and absent in levels with 4 or less colors. In episodes with different color patterns, that might be different. Orange Candies - In the main color pattern, they are present only in levels with 6 colors, and absent in levels with 5 or less colors. In episodes with different color patterns, that might be different. Yellow Candies - In the main color pattern, they are present in every level, independently from the number of colors. In episodes with different color patterns, that might be different. Green Candies - In the main color pattern, they are present in levels with 3 to 6 colors, and absent in levels with 2 or less colors. In episodes with different color patterns, that might be different. Blue Candies - In the main color pattern, they are present in levels with 4 to 6 colors, and absent in levels with 3 or less colors. In episodes with different color patterns, that might be different. Purple Candies - In the main color pattern, they are present in levels with 2 to 6 colors, and absent in levels with just one color (in which the only candies are yellow candies). In episodes with different color patterns, that might be different. Special Candies 'Striped Candy' Can be formed by matching 4 candies in a row. Can be either horizontal, if the 4 candies were matched horizontally, or vertical, if they were matched vertically. When matched, they will clear the entire row (if horizontal) or column (if vertical) of candies. HStriped.png|Green horizontal striped candy VStriped.png|Green vertical striped candy 'Wrapped Candy' Can be formed by matching 5 or 6 candies in a L, T or + shape. When matched, they will clear 8 candies a 3x3 area around them twice. WrappedCandy.png|Green wrapped candy 'Color Bomb' Can be formed by matching 5 candies in a row. They can be matched with any candy and have different effects depending on which type of candy it is matched. If matched with a regular candy, it will clear all candies from that color from the board. CB.png|Color Bomb 'Jelly Fish' Cannot be formed, but can appear on the start of a level, used as a booster or appear during Sugar Crush in Jelly levels. If there are jellies on the board, when matched they will create 3 jelly fishes that will target 3 jelly squares on the board. If there isn't any jelly, they will create 3 jelly fishes that will target 3 random candies on the board. Unlike the original game, in this version they are not exclusive to Jelly levels and might appear in any level types (however, they can only be used as a booster in Jelly levels). JellyFish.png|Green jelly fish 'Coconut Wheel' Cannot be formed, but can appear on the start of a level or used as a booster. When matched with a regular candy, it will continue following the direction in which it was matched and transform the first 3 candies in striped candies of the opposite direction and activate them. Unlike the original game, in this version they are not exclusive to Ingredients levels and might appear in any level types (however, they can only be used as a booster in Ingredients levels). CoconutWheel.png|Coconut wheel 'Lucky Candy' Cannot be formed, but can appear on the start of a level or used as a booster. They only appear in Candy Order levels since they would have no function in other level types. When matched, it will transform into a candy required in the candy order of that level. If only combos between special candies are required, it will transform into one of the special candies required in the combo. LuckyCandy.png|Green lucky candy 'Extra Time Candy' Can automatically be formed during cascades, but can also appear on the start of a level. They only appear in Timed levels since they would have no function in other level types. When matched, it will give you 5 extra seconds on Timed levels. ExtraTime.png|Green extra time candy Candy Combinations (Combos) Note: Lucky Candies and Extra Time Candies do not have combos, and will act like regular candy in relation to that. Color Patterns Color patterns are patterns that define which candy color will be excluded if the number of colors is reduced from 6 to 5, 5 to 4, etc. There is one main pattern which is followed in most episodes, but some episodes have their own pattern. 'Main pattern' Followed in: Candy Town, Candy Factory, Lemonade Lake, Chocolate Mountains. 'Minty Meadow pattern' Followed in: Minty Meadow. Category:Elements